Daughter Of Evil: Death Note
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: Misa and Mello were twins. Misa was the princess. Mello was her servant. Misa-Misa did a bad thing. Mello did an even worse thing. Misa-Misa regrets. Mello just wanted her to be happy. Misa-Misa and Mello just want to be born all over again. Together.


**A/N: Yup, this is the Death Note version of the Vocaloid "Of Evil" songs. I saw one of these (Misa and Mello version) so I'm making my own! :)**

**Second is the best~~!**

**Well, I hope so.**

**And a short little rant involving the fandom of Karneval (the manga):**

**THERE ARE NO STRAIGHT FANFICTIONS! They're all YogixGareki shounen-ai...In fact, there isn't even a single one with one of the girls as the main character...**

**Rant end!**

**Story Summary: Misa was the princess. Mello was her servant. Misa-Misa did a bad thing. Mello did an even worse thing. Misa-Misa regrets. Mello just wanted her to be happy. Misa-Misa and Mello just want to be born all over again. Together. **

**Chapter Summary: Misa was the princess. Mello was a servant. Mello loved Misa. Misa loved Light. Light loved L. L loved Light. Matt wants revenge. Misa just wanted to go back to the good old times. Dearest Misa-Misa, what have you gotten yourself into? **

**Yes, I do realize L is a guy. I'm not that much of a L/Light fan either, I'm more of a Misa/L fan xD **

**But oh well, I didn't want to make Takada-Bitch appear in this story. (No offense, Takada fans.)**

**This fanfiction will include the Vocaloid "Of Evil" songs in each chapter:**

**"Aku no Musume" **

**"Aku no Meshitsukai"**

**"Regret Message"**

**"Re_Birthday"**

**and**

**"Shiro no Musume"**

**Rin Kagamine: Misa Amane**

**Len Kagamine: Mello**

**Kaito Shion: Light Yagami**

**Miku Hatsune: L**

**Meiko: Matt**

**Yowane Haku: Near**

**If you didn't know, "Shiro no Musume"/"Daughter of White" is the fifth song in the "Of Evil" series, involving servant Yowane Haku who loves Miku, but Miku gets killed...then she befriends Rin, but she finds out who Rin is, and she stabs her in the back with a knife. Yup...you should see the video for this. I don't like her voice...**

**!WARNING!: Character death...and character rebirth x]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Vocaloid.**

* * *

**.::~~^Daughter of Evil: Death Note^~~::.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_\.~~_**~~"Daughter of Evil"~~**_~~./_

**_A small voice. That's all it was. A delicate voice who's owner seemed as fragile as the tone she spoke with. But that voice...that ringing of charming silver bells, belonged to the most horrible, horrible person in the land._**

**_"Ohohohohoh~"_**

**_The delicate voice was joined by another, deeper and richer, but just as fragile._**

**_"So, shall we start?"_**

Misa Amane, the princess of the Yellow Country, sat upon her throne; looking down at those under her. She was only a tiny girl the age of fourteen, but she was evil...no one dared to go against her, for they would surely be ended with a gruesome fate.

She closed her eyes, and opened them again.

She smiled, looking over at her twin brother...Mello. Her servant. Her gender-bend. The male version of her. He had always stayed by her side faithfully, watching and making sure she was safe. Making sure she was happy.

"Mello?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, princess?" He looked up, not able to resist smiling back at that innocent look.

"Can you prepare Josephine for me? I think I'll go visit Light-kun today." Her eyes sparkled when mentioning Light.

"Yes, princess." He bowed down deeply before heading out to the stables. Mello let out the horse, feeling a twang of jealousy...since when did Misa like anyone over him? Josephine immediately dashed out, making him chase after her around the wide, spacious lawn. Misa giggled when she saw this from the window.

* * *

"Princess?" Mello came back into the throne room, bowing down.

Misa looked up. Wasn't Mello supposed to be getting Josephine ready? "Yes?"

"You have a visitor." He stood up and motioned for the guards to open the door.

A boy with red hair, goggles and a once-fine tattered striped shirt walked into the room, smoking a cigarette. He also had blood on him. Was he getting into street fights again? "Princess, please, can you lend me some more money?"

She stiffened. He was asking for more? This was the third time this month, and he had already borrowed quite a great amount.

"Matt." She answered flatly.

"Hm?" His eyes lit up, hopeful.

"When you pay back the rest." A stoic answer.

"B-But Princess! The crops are all dying and the animals are starved thin, nearing death! Y-You're the only one living a great life right now!" He practically screamed.

"Maybe if you stop buying games and cancer sticks with the money I lend you, you'd be living a great life too." No emotion.

"Princess! I beg of you!" Matt was on the floor, begging, tears now staining his face and worn clothing.

Misa's eyes remained unchanged. She held out her hand towards him and smiled.

**_"Now, bow down to me."_**

Matt wore a confused expression.

"Len. Guards. Throw him out..."

"Yes, princess!" Two of the guards took one of Matt's arms each and started dragging him towards the door.

"And never let him back in."

"Yes, princess!" They continued to drag him away.

The look on Matt's face was a mixture between extreme hate and sadness. "You can't do this to me! You'll regret this!" Then, he was thrown out, and the beautifully ornamented golden doors swung shut. Misa frowned, and Mello did too. Mirror images.

She whispered softly, "I don't regret."

Mello heard.

* * *

Misa was giddy with joy as she rose Josephine, heading towards the blue kingdom, where her beloved Light lived. He was a noble man of blue, but he didn't admire her much. Not like she cared.

Just as she was about to confess her love for Light, she spotted him hugging and handing flowers to the Daughter of Green. He was named L, and his eyes shone just like pearls. She was enraged. But that wasn't the only mishap of the day. Misa also noticed Mello staring at L with a far-off, lovey-dovey look and blush on his cheeks. That made her even more angered than before. She made slight movements with her hand that Mello detected.

She ran away, tears stinging her eyes. She wanted to get away. No, she wanted L to disappear. To **die**.

Mello broke out of his trance.

"H-Hey! Princess, WAAIT!" But it was too late, she had already hopped on Josephine and was riding furiously back to the safe confinements of her castle. Her evil, evil kingdom.

Then, he realized what the hand movements she had been doing before were. A mass of crushed green petals and leaves lay on the floor.

He knew what this meant. He shut his eyes and let a tear slide out.

This was the sign...that the Green Country was to be destroyed. And a...note?

**_"Make sure the Green Country is badly stirred." _**

But whatever the princess wishes, he grants.

* * *

One step.

Two steps.

"Oh? Hello? Who is there?" L turned back at the sound of footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

"..." No answer. Mello kept his head down and came closer.

"Mello? Is that you?" L tilted his head and spotted the knife in his hand.

"L." Mello stepped closer to L.

L knew what was going to happen. So, he just smiled with a sad face and said, "It's already the time, huh? Just do it...get it over with..."

"Yes..." Mello smiled sadly and stabbed him.

As Mello slayed L, he cried. He cried, and cried. He really did like L...but no matter. Whatever the princess' wishes were, he would carry them out. He was her servant after all...

But he could never erase the pain of killing his loved one out of his heart.

Mello ran away from the flaming country, into the boundaries of the Yellow Kingdom. He stood against a wall, and inspected his now blood-splattered clothes, scowling. "Great. My clothes are dirty."

Meanwhile, in the castle, Misa waited patiently in her room, watching the yellow and orange move. The flames dancing as if nothing were wrong.

The flame that claimed tons of lives...the flame that extinguished so many voices. They would never make a sound again. Not even a pitiful squeak.

However, Misa didn't feel anything. There was no pity from the one that had caused them so much pain. Instead, as Mello entered her room with a new change of clothes, and some snacks.

Mello also brought her tea, and kissed the tips of her shoes.

Misa knew her reign was almost at an end.

* * *

Matt and Light led hoardes of people against the princess to the front gates. "This is the last straw. Look at how much pain she has caused us over the years!" Matt's face contorted while remembering painful thoughts.

The crowd cried out foul.

"CHARGE!" His eyes were ablaze with determination as the crowd slayed hundreds of servants, and they knocked down the front doors with ease. The once-beautiful ornamented golden doors were now adorned with footsteps.

Dirty, dirty footsteps.

She sat upon her throne, not moving, not resisting. The servants ran, there was barely any time left. Mello looked back at her with pained eyes, but she just smiled once more.

He smiled weakly and fled, with tears in his eyes.

The crowd of people charged into the room, and mobbed around Misa. Someone touched a sword to her throat, and she didn't change her emotions. She just said,

**_"You're such a disrespectful man!"_**

The people were battered from the war with the Green Country before, but nothing could stop them from gaining their long-awaited freedom from Misa's iron grip.

It's a wonder how she ruled with an iron grip when she had such soft, soft peachy hands.

As she sat in the moldy jail cell, a few bugs ran here and there. No one knew what she was thinking then. No one wanted to know, after all...

* * *

Mello was in the' crowd, covered in a dark grey hood. He was watching from below, not being able to do anything.

Clang, clang, clang. Three bells. Three o'clock.

The twins' eyes met, and Misa smiled sadly at Mello.

She said, with her eyes in a shroud,

**"Oh, it's tea time."**

Then the blade swung down on her neck.

A clean, clean cut.

Mello cried out, tears spilling down like a waterfall.

But, the people standing next to Mello said,

**"That Daughter of Evil has received what she sought."**

* * *

**.::Lyrics::.**

**English**

Ohohohohoho~"So, shall we start?"

There was once upon a time in another place

An evil kingdom who no person dared to face

And the ruler was a girl so mean

A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

So many furnitures littered her abode

Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed

Josephine was what her horse was named

All the riches of the world is what she had claimed.

If you're short on money that's no fearful thing

Just take it from those who you dangle on a string

To those who feel that they want to bring me down

You'll just tidy up my gown.

**"Now, bow to me!"**

Evil flowers

Steadily bloom

With an array of colorful doom

But the weeds who feel that they want to stay

They'll just die and feed me the same anyway.

The princess held a love for a man

Of blue who wasn't very much her fan

But instead he chose his neighbor's girl

Of green whose eyes shone like a pearl.

The princess knew this and was filled with rage

She called the minister locked in her cage

And said in a soft voice to not be heard

**"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."**

Houses of the people were burned to the ground

So many voices would no longer make a sound

The people who had suffered so much pain

Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.

**"Oh, it's tea time."**

Evil flowers

Steadily bloom

With an array of bloodied doom

Even though the flower is so very refined

The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

To defeat the princess was no easy task

But the people could no longer wear their mask

Like a flock of birds they were led by

A red lady mercenary into the night.

All the anger that had built up over the years

Now consumed them without any fears

But the army was battered from the green war

Their attacks were not much of a chore.

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court

The servants ran away as time was short

Little woman princess would not pose a fight

And she was finally captured in the night

**"You're such a disrespectful man!"**

Evil flowers

Steadily bloom

With an array of funest doom

How the paradise that she made for herself

Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.

There was once upon a time in another place

An evil kingdom who no person dared to face

And the ruler was a girl so mean

A tiny little princess of only age fourteen.

She was to be punished at three o' clock

When the church bells resounded a tock

The person who was once royalty

Was bored in jail with no loyalty.

At the time that eventually came

The church bells to her sounded rather lame

Without looking to faces of the crowd

Said she with eyes in a shroud

**"Oh, it's tea time."**

Evil flowers

Steadily bloom

With an array of colorful doom

Now the people speak of her without a second thought

That daughter of evil had received what she sought

* * *

**Romaji**

MUKASHI MUKASHI ARU TOKORO NI

AKUGYAKU HIDOU NO OUKOKU NO

CHOUTEN NI KUN-RIN SURU WA

YOWAI JUUYON NO OUJO-SAMA

KEN-RAN GOUKA NA CHOUDO-HIN

KAO NO YOKU NITA MESHI-TSUKAI

AIBA NO NAMAE WA JOSEPHINE

SUBETE GA SUBETE KANOJO NO MONO

OKANE GA TARINAKU NATTA NARA

GUMIN DOMO KARA SHIBORI TORE

WATASHI NI SAKARAU MONO TACHI WA

SHUKUSEI SITE SHIMAE

**"SAA, HIZAMA-ZUKI NASAI!"**

AKU NO HANA, KAREN NI SAKU

AZAYAKA NA IRODORI DE

MAWARI NO AWARE NA ZASSOU WA

AH YOUBUN TO NARI KUCHITE YUKU

BOUKUN OUJO GA KOI SURU WA

UMI NO MUKOU NO AOI HITO

DAKE-DOMO KARE WA RINGOKU NO

MIDORI NO ONNA NI HITOME-BORE

SITTO NI KURUTTA OUJO-SAMA

ARUHI DAIJIN WO YOBI-DASITE

SHIZUKA NA KOE DE II-MASITA

**"MIDORI NO KUNI WO HOROBOSI NASAI"**

IKURA NO IEGA YAKA-HARAWARE

IKUTA NO INOCHI GA KIETE-IKU

KURUSHIMU HITO-BITO NO NAGEKI WA

OUJO NIWA TODOKA NAI

**"ARA, OYATSU NO JIKAN DAWA"**

AKU NO HANA KAREN NI SAKU

KUROSHII IRO-DORI DE

TOTEMO UTSUKUSHII HANA NANONI

AH TOGE GA OO-SUGITE SAWARE NAI

AKU NO OUJO WO TAOTSU BEKU

TSUINI HITOBITO WA TACHI-AGARU

UGOU NO KARERA WO HIKIIRU WA

AKAKI YOROI NO ONNA KENSHI

TSUMORI NI TSUMOTTA SONO IKARI

KUNI ZENTAI WO TSUTSUMI-KONDA

NAGANEN NO IKUSA DE TSUKARETA

HEISHI TACHI NADO TEKI DEWA NAI

TSUNI OUKYOU WA KAKOMARE TE

KASHIN TACHI MO NIEGE-DASITE

KAWAII KU KAREN NA OUJO-SAMA

TSUINI TORAE-RARETA

**"KONO BUREI-MONO!"**

AKU NO HANA KAREN NI SAKU

KANASHI-GE NA IRO-DORI DE

KANOJO NO TAME NO RAKUEN WA

AH MOROKU MO HAKANAKU KUZURE TEKU

MUKASHI MUKASHI ARU TOKORO NI

AKU-GYAKU HIDOU NO OUKOKU NO

CHOUTEN NI KUN-RIN SITETA

YOWAI JUUYON NO OUJO-SAMA

SHOKEI NO JIKAN WA GOGO SAN-JI

KYOUKAI NO KANE GA NARU JIKAN

OUJO TO YOBA-REATA SONO HITO WA

HITORI ROUYA DE NANIWO OMOU

TSUINI SONO TOKI WA YATTE KITE

OWARI WO TSUGERU KANE GA NARU

MINSHUU NADO NIWA MEMO KUREZU

KANOJO WA KOU ITTA

**"ARA, OYATSU NO JIKAN DAWA"**

AKU NO HANA KAREN NI CHIRU

AZAYAKA NA IRO-DORI DE

NOCHI NO HITOBITO WA KOU KATARU

AH KANOJO WA MASANI AKU NO MUSUME

* * *

**A/N: I will update and write "Aku no Meshitsukai" or "Servant of Evil" when I get at least 6-10 reviews! **

**:P It's not like me to use the review-update rule, but I want reviews! **

**Lazy people. And yes...I did translate the song myself, even though I could have googled it or something.**

**Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,**

**vous savez que vous m'aimez,**

**You know you love me,**

**Kimmi**

**1Tokyogirl11**


End file.
